


Hot and delicious

by SweetAlphaChild



Category: Naruto
Genre: Accidental Eavesdropping, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Flirting, Gay, Humor, M/M, Pining, innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 13:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18572797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetAlphaChild/pseuds/SweetAlphaChild
Summary: Obito nearly chokes on his vanilla bean caramel latte. Apparently, the guy on the table behind him likes his men how he likes his coffee.





	Hot and delicious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Eternal bae I heard you're not feeling well. I hope this cheers you up. I didn't know what to write so I searched for a prompt on Tumblr and found this cute idea... And this is the result!

The last song in his playlist has finished a couple of minutes ago but Obito is too absorbed in his book to care.

Although having to hear all the noise and chatter around him is distracting, he wants to finish that chapter before heading to his office and he still has nearly twenty pages to go.

"Well, in case you didn't know, I like my men how I like my coffee, hm."

It's the guy on the table behind him. Obito smiles at the words not meant for his ears as he feels a mild tickle of curiosity about the conversation. He tries to keep reading, but his book doesn't seem to be as gripping as before. Turning the page, he brings the straw to his lips and takes a sip.

"With lots of syrup and sprinkles on top?" A girl's voice asks.

"No! Hot and delicious. Like the guy behind you."

Obito nearly chokes on his vanilla bean caramel latte. He blushes as he resists the urge to turn around and have a better look of what's going on.

"The one with the green scarf? I think he's heard you."

"No he hasn't, he has his earphones in. And stop looking back."

He's already forgotten what his book is about. Usually Obito never pays attention to other customers but he regrets it now. He needs to see the guy who thinks he's hot and delicious. He sounds young though, like a college student. His pulse is racing, and he wonders if other people can tell his current state of mind.

"I mean, I can't tell you what I think if I don't see his face first, can I? What if he's ugly?" The girl says, and Obito feels attacked.

"He comes here almost every morning, hm. And he isn't ugly, he's a fucking Greek god! Just look at those fucking broad shoulders, they're on a completely different level."

Which each word, Obito sinks his head further in his scarf. His face must be now redder than it was before. The girl giggles.

"Bro, you're thirsty as fuck, and not for coffee. I'll pretend I'm going to the toilet so I can see him better."

Obito hears a chair scrape on the floor.

"Okay, but don't be obvious, hm."

He tries to leave his mind blank while his eyes remain glued to his book. Someone walks by his table on their way to the toilet. Obito looks up and sees a short-haired brunette girl. He can't wait to have a better look at the guy who thinks all that stuff about him but he can't just look back, he would notice he's been eavesdropping. The girl walks in front of him again a minute later.

"Eh, he looks like a normal guy to me. But he's all right, I guess."

"He's more than all right."

"So, do you just come here every day and stalk him?"

"I don't stalk him! I just enjoy the view."

"You should hit on him."

"What? Right now?"

Obito is going to be late if he stays longer.

"Yeah, just pretend you tripped over and fall on his lap. It works on TV shows."

The guy snorts a laugh.

"And then what? I rip his scarf off and kiss him?"

"Yessss! It can't go wrong!"

His breath hitches. Obito closes his book and takes his earphones out. He hears some rushed whispering behind him and then the guy's voice.

"Yeah, fuck that show, they ruined it in the third season."

"It's still kinda good."

"Don't make me yawn, hm."

On his way out, Obito takes a brief look at them. He wasn't expecting to see a pretty blonde student with long hair. He feels himself blushing again as he sprints through the busy streets for no good reason.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"A tall vanilla bean latte with three pumps of caramel syrup, extra froth and chocolate sprinkles on top, please," Obito says.

Someone brushes his arm and when Obito looks, he sees the blonde from yesterday right next to him. There isn't much space on the counter, but he has squeezed in anyway, their arms are firmly pressed against each other. The memory of that conversation barely left his mind the day before.

"Morning, hmm" he cooes. "Do you mind if I go first? I'm in a bit of a rush today."

Obito stares at him, thrill bubbling in his stomach. He swallows, completely lost in those beautiful blue eyes. He didn't expect such a bold move.

"Would you like anything else?" He hears the barista say.

"Just the coffee thanks, and also whatever he's having," he said, taking his card off his wallet.

"Oh? You... You mean it?" Obito enjoys the sight of his bewildered look and the faint smile on his lips. He nods. "Then I'll have a tall cappuccino with cinnamon, nutmeg and no sugar, please."

"It's a shame you're in a rush. I was going to ask you to sit down with me."

"Well... I was going to 'forget' this notebook with my phone number conveniently written on it on the counter. But you made everything so much easier, so I guess I can stay, hm."

"Who came up with that plan?" Obito asks, trying his best not to blush.

"My friend Kurotsuchi did. I told her it was too far-fetched but I had to try," He shrugs. "So you've been... Noticing me too?"

"Maybe. After all, I like my men how I like my coffee," He picks up the notebook. It's blank, save for a random page... "Deidara."

Deidara takes a deep breath and his jaw drops. His cheeks turn pink first and then red. He grabs a stray lock of hair and tucks it behind his ear to no use. It quickly returns to its former position.

"Wow... F-fuck... I mean... How... do you like your coffee?"

Obito bends until his chin is right next to his shoulder.

"With lots of syrup and sprinkles on top."

Deidara chews his thumb in a playful gesture.

"What about the extra froth, hm?"

"Yeah. That too."


End file.
